


Him...

by Moon_Tea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, Jennie Kim - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kai X Reader - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Kim Jongin X Reader, im sorry that it sucks, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Tea/pseuds/Moon_Tea
Summary: Of course of all people, you had to bump into him.





	Him...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongJulovesKPOP8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongJulovesKPOP8/gifts).



> Lol, This is my first time writing something, rather than it being a one shot its more of a scene between you two. I'll try to make more detailed stuff later.

On your way to your next class, you bumped into someone. 

"Watch where you're going," the person said.

Oh, it was him. 

You didn't even want to apologize or look up.

Why?

Because he broke your best friend, Jennie's, heart. 

You collected all your stuff he was still in front you. 

"Not even a sorry?" Kai said. You finally looked up. There he was, with his sparkling brown eyes, and brown hair. 

You shook your head and turned the other direction. Then all of the sudden, he grabbed your arm, like this was some sorta Korean drama, all of this just because you didn't say sorry, dang this kid has anger issues. You looked him in the eye and finally said, "It would be bad if someone saw us like this". 

You turned around once again but no, he still had your arm in his grip. You tried multiple times until...

"Y/N?" You heard a familiar voice say. Oh shit, it was Jennie. And well, thanks to your luck, she got the wrong idea. 

Tears started filling her eyes. "I thought you were my friend," She said before running off. 

At that point, you had enough with Kai's shit. You let your arm free and slapped him.

He was too shocked to even react. 

Then the tardy bell rang as if the crap that just happened wasn't enough.

You ran to your next class, worried about what would happen next.


End file.
